Talk:Vlad Taltos
There that's a little bit better, though far from complete. -Majikjon (9/22/05) ---- What (if anything) should we do about Vlad's father? does he deserve his own page? - Attjen -- We don't even know his name, so this is likely to be difficult to accomplish in a way that isn't extremely awkward. "Vlad's Father" as an article name? I dunno if I like that. On the left, however, he is a rather key figure in influencing our Hero, so despite how little we know about him, he could almost use a page of his own. It's hard to say. Perhaps we could write him up on the "Vlad Taltos (Speculation)" page? --Majikjon 20:38, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) I don't know really. We actually know enough to have a decent couple paragraph page I think (pulling in everything Vlad tells us), but I agree "Vlad's Father" sounds bad. Maybe just add to the history portion of the Vlad page itself? - Attjen We could just add to the History section, or even Add a sub-section. That actually sounds like the best bet to me. --Majikjon 20:48, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) A thought that occurs, a page about Vlad's father could use the article "Baronet Taltos", since this was Vlad's father's title, before it was Vlad's. This is the same logic by which Daro's mother can be referred to as "Countess Whitecrest", even though Daro herself later inherited the title. --Majikjon 19:58, 22 June 2006 (UTC) ---- Regarding Ori - I would say his status is "unknown" until we know that he was not revivified. His style may have been cramped, but I would hesitate to say that his style was extinguished. And all of the others in the "Deceased" list, I'm pretty sure they were eye-knifed or Morganti. --Davdi 20:36, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) ----- In point of fact, Vlad never killed Loraan. In Taltos, Blackwand (wielded by Morrolan) is responsible, and later, in Athyra, Savn did the deed. --Majikjon 23:22, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) ----- I am vaguely puzzled as to why Vlad's alias of "Sandor" is of sufficient importance to receive a disambiguation page and force a rename of the original page. Why not just leave it mentioned in the page on Vlad Taltos, like all of the other aliases he's used? It's only important because he's used it. --Davdi 18:31, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::It seemed to be used rather heavily throughout Dzur, unlike his other aliases, and also happens to be the name of a rather important character in Brokedown Palace. My thinking is that someone looking for "Sandor" as used by Vlad Taltos, would hit Sandor the Fenarian and get confused. Not sure how likely this really is, but decided to play it safe. Would be easy enough to change back if it's too much of a distraction to have "Sandor of Fenario" used for the BP character. --Majikjon 20:24, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ----- I kind of got confused by it in Dzur but I think it needs to be mentioned somewhere that Vlad's memory has been tampered with. It's mentioned in the first chapter of Dragon as well, and in Dzur it's one of the main sticking points with Vlad. Appearance? I seem to recall Vlad's appearance being discussed somewhere in the books, but it's nowhere on the page. Anyone care to contribute it? --MrNexx 17:22, 13 April 2007 (UTC) The most useful information is likely in Athyra, given that Kiera doesn't spend much time describing him in Orca and all the other books are written from his own perspective--that is to say, an outward-looking perspective. --Majikjon 04:27, 14 April 2007 (UTC) I've asked Noish-pa who I resemble, and all he ever says is, "You look like yourself, Vladimir." -- The Book of Taltos, pg 10 Vlad doesn't spend any time describing himself. I think it might perhaps be within reason to suggest that he at least resembles SKZB. But other than that, as noted, Orca and Athyra are probably the best bets. --Davdi 07:06, 14 April 2007 (UTC) I just went into Athyra (started reading it again, actually), and Savn describes him on page 12 of the collected edition; I've added that to the entry. --MrNexx 07:56, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Vlad's Mother Content removed: "* Lady (FNU) Taltos (his mother; her exact status remains unresolved)" The question is, does Vlad's mother (whom we know so little about) need a mention in this section of the page? Given that there is no realistic way to create a page for her until we find more information, and the primary purpose of linking the names at the end of the article is for cross-referencing to existing, other, character pages, I find this line completely unnecessary. It also does not do to create a page for a "separate" character, when Vlad's mother may well turn out to be someone we've already met in the books. (Such as Verra, Sethra, Arra, &c). Thoughts? --Majikjon 15:52, 26 November 2007 (UTC) 1. He has a mother, she is therefore a relation. That line item on Vlad's lineage needs to be accounted for. That's just good Social Network Analysis. 2. Until we know for sure what happened to her, it is possible we may find out more in the next 7 books. 3. Many abilities are passed on through the maternal line. While we don't have enough for an entire page just for her, she does need to be mentioned. Recommend put her back. Vladimir Assassinations Has anyone made a list of Vladimir's assassinations? Like, we know that #43 is Meller in book of the Jhereg. I think a list could be put together. Might not be able to name every one of them, or get the numbers all exactly right, but we could put definites in, and then add notes on the best guesses for the rest. 16:55, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Raederle 16:55, May 12, 2016 (UTC)